Finally Together?
by Hopelesswriter21
Summary: It's My First Story So Be Nice... :/
1. Meeting Ally & Fighting

Austin Pov

Today was the first day of school and I was less than thrilled sure I'll see a lot of cute girls and stuff but I didn't want homework and classes. The only class I actually like is music and they might be shutting down our music program for lack of funding. Any way I got out of my red truck with my best friend Dez and we head into the building. I was busy waving at the popular girls and bumped into some one. I was about to speak when I hear a sweet voice. It said "I'm so sorry I'm really clumsy and I wasn't looking were I was going I'm so sorry." I looked down and saw the face of the voice. She was a very pretty girl and she was on the ground collecting her items she dropped and was shoving them into a brown bag she was about to stand when I offered her my hand to help her up. She gently took it and stood. _Her hands are really soft_, I thought. "Thanks again Uhhh" she blushed "I'm sorry I don't know your name." I smiled at her "I'm Austin Moon who are you?" she giggled "I'm Ally Dawson." "Well Ally it's nice to…" I was cut off by a short Latino girl grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her away. "Bye Austin see you later" she shouted. I just waved. "You like her!" Dez whispered to me. I jumped forgetting he was there. "Dez I don't like her she is just really nice and I think she's new here." "Okay Austin you don't like her." Dez said sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I'm dating Marcy Commings I don't like Ally I swear." But Dez had already left. "Austy!" a voice from behind me called. _Oh no! _It was Marcy. "Hi Marcy how are you I haven't seen you in forever." "I'm great Austy and I heard you were talking to the new girl Ally and I don't think that you should talk to her." she said getting really serious instead of her cheery cheerleader self. "I bumped into her that's all." I said hiding the sadness I randomly felt. "well I heard from Mindy who heard from Tammy who heard from Linda who saw you two flirting and she said you and Dep were talking about how much you like her!" she said slowly increasing her tone which made us get a lot of attention. "First it's Dez not Dep. And second we just met I don't know her and Dez was being goofy. That's all" she stared at me intensely then said "I think you like her!" I was so angry I just lost it "I don't like the stupid dorky shy little new girl Ally, okay Marcy she is nothing to me and probably never will be and for this fight I wished I didn't bump into her this morning okay?" then I heard a heart breaking sound from a small timid voice. "So much for I have a new friend!" then Ally ran out the door tears in eyes and her Latino friend right behind.


	2. Classes & Fires

**Author's Note: **

**First i Don't own Austin & Ally**

**If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews or pm me.**

**Thanks Love,**

**Hopelesswriter21**

Ally POV

After I heard those words Austin said I knew I had to leave. Trish was my only friend and she is suppose to move in a few weeks she is trying to help me find some real friends I can hang with when she moves. Once I got outside I realized that my dad drove us here and we would have to walk for miles to get home. So I sat on the bench outside of school and cried into my hands. Why I was so upset about all this is the only reason I switched schools. I was bullied by the mean girl there Tilly Thompson. The only reason she hates me is because of a song contest in kindergarten, kindergarten! She can really hold a grudge. Then she got all the other cheerleaders to pick on me. They took my song book and read it aloud to the whole school. That was the last straw I transferred. Trish being a super best friend transferred with me only to find she is moving. "Ally I'm sorry!" I lifted my head from my hands and saw Austin standing there. "Why? You didn't do anything it's my entire fault for bumping into you I'm sorry but if you will excuse me I need to find my locker." And with that I started to walk only to have my arm grabbed. "No Ally it's my fault all my friends were teasing me and I just lost it. I'm sorry and I really want to be friends with you." I stared into his eyes for a moment the shook my head. "Austin you made fun of me in front of a lot of people, that's exactly why I transferred schools." I whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear but he did.

* * *

Austin's POV

I just told me why she transferred schools even though I don't think I was suppose to hear that I felt a thousand time worse than before I found out why she was so sad when I teased her. I couldn't help it I pulled her into a giant hug and she slowly slipped her arms around my neck and I leaned down. Our lips were centimeters apart then the bell rang. I silently groaned at the bell ruining my moment with Ally. Then I watched as Ally's eyes widened at how close we were and she pulled away I but not before she kissed me only the cheek and said "I forgive you Austin I totally think we should be friends." Then she ran off to her class. I checked my schedule Math. Math was the only subject besides Music I was kind of good at. When I got to math my eyes went wide with excitement Ally was in this class. "Austy!" _oh great so is Marcy. _I turned and looked she had a seat next to her waiting for me but I noticed Ally didn't have anyone next to her so I turned to face Ally she gave me a smile before writing in notebook on the desk. I smiled and sat next to Ally. "Hey Ally is it okay if I sit here?" I asked suddenly nervous. "Yeah sure but I think that girl rather have you sit next to her." then she pointed to Marcy. "Oh yeah that's Marcy my girlfriend but, I want to sit here with you." I smiled "okay but look at your girlfriend." I turned to Marcy and she was sitting with Walter Waltersonbuergerman the nerdiest creepiest kid in our school. I couldn't help but giggle. Marcy was sending death glares at me or I thought they were to me but they were for Ally so I sent her some death glares and her eyes went wide and she frowned at me.

* * *

Ally's POV

After a vey interesting Math class I had Art. I was searching my schedule because I had no clue where I was going or where I was I hadn't even been to my locker yet because I got a little distracted with Austin this morning. "Hey Ally what do you have next?" "I have Art Austin how 'bout you?" "Me too! Art is like right here so where is your locker?" "I have no idea actually I haven't been to it didn't have time this morning to find it." I sent a glare his way. He put his hands up in surrender. "What number is it?" "Uh" I checked my schedule. "B981" "really?" he shrieked getting us odd stares from other school goers. "My locker is B982!" "So you can show my after Art?" "Of course and we should probably get to class." He said and I looked at the almost empty hall way he looked at his watch "were late!" I'm new right?" "Yeah and?" "So that means if I'm late I was lost." "And what about me?" he asked dumbfounded. "You were helping me find my class now let's go" I said grabbing his hand and running. And he stopped me and said Art was the other way I giggled as he grabbed my hand and puller me to the Art room where the teacher gave us a questioning look and said "tell me after announcements." Austin and I nodded and walked to two empty chairs. When we sat down I noticed we were still holding hands not that I was complaining or anything so I didn't pull away and neither did he. After the teacher told the class the assignment he motioned for me and Austin to talk to him. Still holding hands we walked up to the teacher. I explained "well I'm new here it's my first day and I got lost and I bumped into Austin and spilled both of our books. After cleaning them up he asked if I was new and I said yeah I am and he asked what class I had and if I needed help finding it which I did and he showed me the room and we weren't that late right?" I finished way out of breath. "no you were only two minutes late and Austin thanks for helping Ally so you two can go work on your projects now." We both nodded and started to head to our seats when the fire alarm went off. Austin and I were still holding hands. Awkward I don't even think he noticed. The teacher ushered us out of the room and we headed for the hill. I smiled nervously as we were walking "I'm sure it's only a drill Ally" Austin whispered. I turned to look at the school and saw red, orange, and yellow. "Austin I don't think it's a drill." I whispered and pointed at the flames.


	3. Girlfriends & Slapping

**Author's note **

**I dont own Austin & Ally**

**This Chapter is short i know**

**Please Please Please Review i want to know what else to do i have some writers block now so i need ideas! :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I looked at the school and saw the flames spreading. I then looked to Ally who had a terrified look in her eyes. She lifted a hand to wipe some tears that shown in her eyes. "Ally why are you so sad you barely even went to school here?" I didn't mean it to be hurtful but that's how it came out. "Austin that means we all will have to go to the other school you know the one I transferred from? I'm going to ask my dad to send me to a privet school or a boarding school. Not that he would let me go he doesn't let me do anything since the accident." Her eyes widened when she spoke about an accident. I was about to speak when the same girl as this morning found me and Ally. "Ally I've been looking for you everywhere." And she looked at me "and you're with him? Ally don't you remember this morning? Huh?" She looked angry then turned to me "You… Be nice to her, it seems as though you two are now friends so I excpect you to take care of her when I move you got that?" I nodded. "If he's taking care of anyone it's going to be me. And Ally is it?" Ally gave a shy nod. "you stay away from Austin the only reason he is being nice to you is he feels bad you don't have any friends. Right Austy?" Ally's eyes watered again as she turned back to the school. Marcy must have seen us with our hands still connected because she spoke. "Austin why are you holding hands with this stupid little brat? We are dating not you and her!" her voice got louder and louder. Ally turned around looked at the two of us she then dropped my hand like she had been burned by it. "Austin and Marcy I'm so sorry if I've caused you any trouble I have to go and find someone I'm so so so sorry again." Marcy slapped her. Ally looked at her with sad little puppy eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry Marcy I didn't mean to give you any discomfort I'm going to go I'm really sorry." Ally turned and ran from us and Marcy giggled next to me. I turned to her. "Do you take pleasure in making people cry Marcy?" I was so mad that she treated Ally like and I was angrier that I let it happen. "Austy she deserved it she was trying to break us up." "No Marcy she wanted to make friends she didn't even what to be my friend after what happened this morning I wanted to be friends with her and now she hates me and Marcy you slapped her for no reason and I'm just so angry with you. She apologized for everything when she did nothing and you slapped her." "Austy look she was in my way she is taking up your time, time that you usually give me so excuse me for wanting your time!" she really thought I would believe that. "I have to go Marcy I think we need to take a break and you need to figure out if you really are this mean girl I saw today and if that's who you decide you are then delete me from your phone and never talk to me again." With that I left to go find Ally.


	4. Apologies & Cities in Texas

**Author's Note**

**Still don't own Austin & Ally**

**Review! :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

While I was running from Austin and his annoying devilish girlfriend Marcy I bumped into someone. _This really isn't my day_ I thought to myself. "Hey sorry I didn't see you there I'm Dallas. Hey are you okay?" I wiped my eyes. "Yeah I just had a fight with… a… just a fight and I got slapped." I moved my hair so he could see the red hand mark on my cheek. "See. Any way I'm Ally and I'm really sorry for bumping into you." I turned and saw Austin walking towards us looking around. _I bet he's looking for me. _I thought. "But I have to go, bye." And ran off tears coming back when I felt the sting of my cheek. I tripped while looking back and seeing Austin so close to me. I closed my eyes waiting impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a stranger. He had caught me. I blushed and regained balance. "I'm sorry really I'm awfully clumsy I'm Ally." I smiled at him sheepishly. He smiled back. "Hey Ally, I'm Hudson. Nice to meet you." I nodded at him. _I've met three boys. Austin, Dallas, and Hudson, Their names are all cities in Texas._ "Well I have to go, see you around." This time I walked. I saw Trish and she was talking to a really tall red headed boy. I walked up to them. "Hey Trish who's this?" _Please not another city in Texas. _"This is Dez, he's friends with Austin. Dez, this is Ally." My eyes widened _he's friends with Austin I got to go! _"Your Ally?" he asked me. "Yeah why?" he took out his cell phone and called Austin. All I could hear was Dez talking it went like this. "Austin it's Dez… well I wasn't sure if you would know…. I found Ally, or well she found us… me and Trish… okay…yeah I'll try…yes...by the top of the hill… okay…yup…bye." I slowly started to walk away but, a hand landed on my shoulder and I felt a hot breath on my neck "please Ally let's just talk." I turned to see Austin there out of breath and everything. I gave him a small nod, he reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me farther up the hill. Then he sat to the ground pulling me with him. He was the first to speak. "Ally, I'm so sorry I never should have let Marcy talk to you let alone touch you. I'm so sorry." I nodded and leaned into his shoulder putting my head down. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist before turning me to face him. He leaned in and took my face in his hands. I whimpered and pulled his hands off my face. He looked at me with a sad confused look and frowned he went to stand up so I leaned in and kissed him. Once again his hand went to my face touching my stinging cheek, which made me pull away from our kiss and smile at him. He frowned and looked at me, once again going to stand. "Austin don't go." I grabbed his hand. "Ally first when I grab your face to kiss you, you pull away and when we kissed I touched your face and you pulled away I'm starting to think you don't like me." He frowned and looked down. "Austin, think about what happened and why I would pull away if you touched my face." I looked at me blankly and shrugged his shoulders. I stared at him like he was stupid. "Austin you girlfriend slapped me and my face hurts when you touch it I have a feeling it's going to hurt for awhile." I said and his whole face lit up. "So you do like me and Marcy is my ex-girlfriend so you like me huh? Huh? Huh? I like you!" he said very rushed. I smiled and nodded. "Of course I like you stupid why else would I kiss you?" He just shrugged and leaned in and kissed me again.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally and I were kissing! I was so happy I couldn't help but smile against her lips, but our happiness didn't last long. Suddenly we were soaking wet. Standing above us was Marcy. I was about to speak when I felt Ally pull from my embrace and get up and run towards her friend Trish. I got up to chase her but I stopped to speak to Marcy. "I see you chose to be evil we are done Marcy. For good." I went to find Ally when I heard her sniffles. I turned and saw a soaking wet Ally smiling at me wiping her eyes. I ran to her and wrapped her in a huge hug. I shoved my face into her hair and smiled she smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I pulled away to look at her, I never realized how much shorter than me she was. I didn't mind though I thought we were the perfect height for each other. I leaned down and kissed her. Behind us our school was up in flames and fire fighters were putting out the large fast spreading fire but I was as happy as I could ever be.


End file.
